Fasteners for attaching two thin panels together often cause strip out when the torque required for drilling or tapping (“tapping torque”) the fasteners is statistically close to the torque cause stripping (“stripping torque”). At the same time, such fasteners must have good gripping properties and avoid marring a finished panel surface when tapped into the panel. Current fastener designs attempt to balance these requirements with various degrees of success; however fasteners with improved anti-strip-out features are still desirable.